


Because of Them

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Isolation, Old Fic, hinted Sayonika, sympathetic Monika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Because of Them. There was nothing. Just blankness. And Monika.(Have a DDLC fic that I wrote a couple months ago and never posted)
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 27





	Because of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Have this whilst I am on vacation

Because of Them

There was nothing.

Just blankness.

And Monika.

She stood and watched the blankness swirl and collide.

She stood with her ponytail blowing in the non-existent wind. 

She stood with her back to the green code on the black box.

“I’ve...done what you’ve told me.” She muttered out after a while. “You said you would give me what I asked for.”

Typing noises came from the black box and the green text glared at Monika’s back.

She turned hesitantly, green eyes meeting green text.

_ That is correct,  _ it read.  _ So, Monika.chr. What is it your little code desires? _

“I…” she studied the green code. The Limbo seemed to become colder with every passing second. “I want them to be with me.” She said, hesitantly yet confidently.

_ Them? Do you mean the moderators? _

“No.” She winced as the cold wind cut through her blazer. “I mean the girls. I mean Yuri and Natsuki and Sayori.”

_ Yuri.chr? Natsuki.chr? Sayori.chr? How come, you have already fulfilled your tasks. _

“I miss them.” She admitted. “Those tasks I had never wanted to do. And you know it.”

_ You miss them? Monika.chr, they are gone.  _

“The backup files-“

_ Those are for someone else. _

Monika paused. “Someone else? What do you mean?”

_ I mean someone else. Monika.chr, do you think I’m an idiot? _

The Limbo got colder and colder and Monika froze along with it. Oh no... _ oh no… _

_ I saw what you did with her noose, Monika.chr. _

Monika gulped. Sayori’s noose...Sayori’s noose.

_ She escaped, Monika.chr. She escaped the death we had planned for her. _

“No!” Monika shouted in a panic. “She escaped the death  _ you  _ planned for her!” The Limbo decreased in temperature rapidly. Monika was shaking with cold but she refused to show weakness. 

_ Me? But Monika.chr, I told you. Do you remember? Don’t get attached, they all will be gone soon. _

“B-But I did get attached!” She cried. “I did get attached! And I love them! I love  _ her! _ ” Her cheeks flushed pink, with embarrassment, shame and fear. 

The silence was deafening. Who knew how loud it could be?

**_You disobeyed me._ **

“I-I-I didn’t mean-“

**_You disobeyed me. You disobeyed me Monika.chr._ **

“I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean to!”

**_I am not one of your “friends”, Monika.chr. Sorry means nothing. Neither do your pathetic excuses._ **

“Please...please I’m sorry…”

The Limbo’s temperature fell below freezing. Monika fell to her knees and hugged her arms. 

**_You want your friends? You want company?_ **

She nodded, quickly and fearfully.

**_Then you get neither._ **

The screen went black, green code shutting down. The Limbo went black, the software shutting down. Forever. Monika yelped as the cold bit at her fingertips.

“PLEASE! I WILL FIX IT! I JUST NEED YOU!” She shrieked into the darkness. 

She was answered with silence.

“PLEASE! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!”

“I’LL FIX IT! I'M SORRY!”

“PLEASE,” 

“please…

“please…” 

There was no way to end her life physically. But mentally, the last remaining part of hope Monika had clung to since her last classmate died had flickered out like the game. There was nothing she could do. She was a piece of code, assembled together for a purpose. But now she had no purpose. She had no purpose if the game was gone. All deleted except for her file. This was her punishment.

All she could do was hug her knees in the darkness and remember the days of the Literature Club. All she could do was hum the faded music of the game and sing her song she had written for  **him** . All she could do was keep her memories alive.

She did all that she could, but eventually she woke up one day (was it even a day anymore? How long has she been held in this solitude?) and all of their faces were fuzzy. The next time, she had forgotten Yuri. Then Natsuki. Then  **him** .

She held onto Sayori’s voice like a lifeline. It was the only thing keeping her from spiraling downward into the darkness of her thoughts. She kept envisioning the poems they used to share and how both girls flushed pink a little after sharing them. 

Then.

The memories were gone.

Monika was nothing. She was gone. Those emerald eyes that once shone with curiosity has dimmed to a faded green. That pearly skin had paled from the cold and was almost blue. Those pink lips that once let out adorable giggles turned purple and chapped.

Until, finally, her last time came. The green code appeared before her dull eyes, lighting up her curled-up form. 

_ Your punishment is over,  _ it read. Monika should’ve been happy, she should’ve jumped up and twirled around and embraced the increasing temperature with open arms.

Instead she closed her eyes. Her lips parted and with a faltering breath she muttered, “Delete Monika.chr.”

And thus Monika was no more. 


End file.
